God- The End (Again)
"I have always existed and no one came before me. I was the one who truly brought the birth of existence and non-existence. My power is unlimited as no one can truly comprehend my power. I know what everyone knows more than that. beyond. I am the one that is above all. I am the all-powerful, all-knowing, and all-present. I am... God." : ―The God's introduction. : |affiliation = Heaven Angels Humans|residence = Heaven|status = Alive|age = Born since the beginning of existence|gender = Male|hair_color = White|eye_color = red|species = Primordial Being}}God, most commonly called the Father by angels, is an extremely powerful and ancient primordial being. He is the creator of humanity and almost all creatures. He is the creator of the universe and almost everything in it, including angels. Arguably the most powerful being of all, he is known for creating Heaven, the universe and all that resides in it, and claiming benevolent dominion over it. History Creation God existed for eternity before angels or men existed. He has no age, always existing. At some point, God began to mark the beginning of creation. He created angels to relieve their loneliness and orchestrated to create earth and man. Then God created Heaven, an ethereal and holy kingdom, destined to be home to Him and His children. He would create man and woman, humans and angels, both in likeness and in character, perfectly and harmoniously, but also different. He made the immortal, winged, heavenly, and strong angels while making human beings divine beings in His image and likeness. First he created only five of the supreme race of angels; Lucifer, Raphael, Uriel, Gabriel and Michael, the archangels. He formed the minor races of angels; the powers and the lower angels. He chose the mighty angels to reside with him in heaven as his messengers and doers. Lucifer's beauty, wisdom, and power - all the good things God created in him - led him to pride. However, Lucifer's glory and power promoted arrogance, leading him to believe that he was a being of perfection. As a result, Lucifer assembled an army of rebel angels and tried to take heaven. In return, God sent Michael - the only angel skilled and powerful enough to face Lucifer in combat - to find the rebels in battle. Despite the best efforts of Lucifer, Michael emerged victorious, then God expel him and his servants from heaven as punishment. His name was taken from him and he earned the title "Ha-Satan" (The Adversary). After that he created the earth; A paradise. He created the man and woman who would later be known as human beings. The first of these was Adam, created by the Father from the earth in which he gave life. Initially, when God created human beings, He gave them a divine body made of Light and a spiritual essence, which are also powerful energies that make human beings unique. People's souls (like Adam and Eve) had tremendous power and purity. God blessed His two youngest children with great beauty and immortality as long as they never ate the Fruit of the Divine Tree in the center of the Garden of Eden. To take revenge on God for the expulsion of heaven, but also for the jealousy and envy of human beings, who had everything they ever wanted (to be the image and likeness of the Most High). Then Lucife projected his essence into the Garden of Eden, where he took the form of a serpent, then tempted Eve to eat the fruit of the divine tree. By this affront God retaliated against the horrendous Satan, banished him to the physical world until the final judgment, but not before castrating him to remind him forever of what brought him to him. For Adam and Eve, the price of sin was spiritual condemnation. Which led to the expulsion from the Garden of Eden. The Flood Hundreds of thousands of years after Adam and Eve, God became unhappy with humanity for the atrocities they committed and began to worship fallen angels instead of God. He decided to sweep them all until he saw Noah's family. Appearing to Noah in the guise of an elderly man, God warned him that he would clear the earth in a torrential flood and that if he wanted to live he would have to build a chest big enough to accommodate two animals of each species and his family. After seeing Noah finish, God sent a massive flood to cleanse all kinds of creatures from the earth. Appearance His true form of God is incomprehensible and formless, and cannot really be perceived by inferior beings. As an endless light, God is the light that confuses reality and unreality, and also becomes reality and unreality. Your Existence remains nothing but endless white light. And the sense of presence of a terrifying and majestic supreme being. Personality God is known by many for being a benevolent being and he is firm and just in his rule over the Multiverse yet merciful in passing down judgement. His benevolence and merciful nature is displayed by the fact that rather than just killing Lúcifer for his rebellion, he only cast him out of Heaven. Also, while he created the Great Flood to destroy sinful humans, he had enough compassion to spare innocent humans from harm. God loves humanity more than the angels. Gabriel described humans as God's "pride and joy." The proof of this is that God loved the world so much that He sent His only son to earth to die in the name of all mankind because of their sins. Saving many souls from eternal damnation. Not only does God fairly reward humans who are good and have faith In him, but he is even willing to treat individuals who have sinned the same as long as they are willing to repent. Powers and Abilities Being among the oldest and most powerful entities in existence, God is a supreme being of divine light and grace and possesses an unimaginable amount of incalculable supernatural power, making him all powerful or omnipotent. His power and intelligence are superior to those of angels and other deities, and like the rest of his creations, God is the supreme unlimited creator of all life in heaven and earth. He was worshiped by ancient and modern humans as a supreme being. * Omnipotence: As a Primordial Being, God possesses an immense amount of astronomical power to overcome any existing entity. God was responsible for creating the omniverse, a space of existence that houses many multiverses and within those multiverses there are universes that contain far beyond billions of individuals. No being can reach his level of power and killing him is impossible. Many entities are nervous in God's presence, for they are terrified of provoking His wrath. He can easily deny the powers of entities below his power. **'Creation:'God is the being who brought the birth of existence and nonexistence, reality and even wholeness. He was the creator of infinite realities, universes and multiverses known as the omniverse and all that occupies them, including residents, environment and places. God can create basically anything He chooses on an unlimited scale. He created the angels, the mortal beings of the earth, the earth itself, heaven, hell. **'Destruction:' God not only has the power to create but also to destroy. He can erase everything that ever existence, even to the point where no one would have recollection of a person, object, or location ever existing because it never did exist. **'Omniscience:' The God is all-knowing, meaning he/she knows everything there is that is currently existing or has yet to be written. He/she can for see all events in creation, the multivere, universes, and dimensions. He can know every thought of every person that exist in creation such as their names, birth, personal secrets, or anything. No one can hide from The God. ** Omnipresence: God exists everywhere, anywhere, and nowhere (at the same time). God can also be anyone and no one would have any idea of his presence. * Purification/Healing - God, as the most powerful being in existence, can heal and purify anything, possessing the ability to heal any type of ailment. * Resurrection - God can and is capable of reviving any being in existence, bringing anyone or anything back to life. Due to his lack of interaction or intervention however, he does not do this often. * Shapeshifting - God can take on any form He wishes. * Supreme Reality Warping - God's power is so great that reality shapes itself according to His will. * Supreme Strength - God can physically overwhelm any being in existence. * Teleportation - God can appear anywhere in the universe * Omnilingualism: God can speak every known language to exist in existence and is unlimited. He ca naturally understand, read, communicate with any language or person. * Chaotic Form: The true form of God is so vast and incomprehensible to any being, God and the light that confuses reality and unreality, and also becomes reality and unreality. Any beings like fallen angels, corrupted souls, demons or dark entities in the presence of this light will be destroyed. or anyone trying to contemplate its form would be erased from Existence. Its existence remains only an endless white light. And the sense of presence of a terrifying and majestic supreme being. ** Erasing of Existence: The true form of God is so pure and incomprehensible, and declared capable of eliminating from existence any evil or corrupt being, if seen. ** Fatal Countenance: The true form of God is extremely fatal and can kill even demons and evil entities being a little close to his presence. *'Immortality:' Due to him being the supreme being, God is beyond age, illness and all forms of physical harm. As he is the supreme being, there should be no method powerful enough to harm Him. He is beyond the concepts of time, life and death. God transcends concepts like immortality, life or death God's Creations * Heaven: God's divine domain, for noble and righteous souls, as well as angels * Angels: Angels are powerful etheric entities created by God from fire and serving as messengers of His will. The angels have a radiant humanoid appearance with beautiful snow-white wings on their backs and also have their own nine-step power hierarchy. * The universe: The universe is a common three-dimensional universe (the world of people) created by God. * Earth: God's last masterpiece, the earth was a paradise for humans until the fall of man, where Lucifer has dominion until the final judgment. * Humans: God's greatest creation and conquest was humanity. Human beings are living beings created by God after angels. The first of these was Adam, created by the Father from the earth in which he gave life. Initially, when God created human beings, He gave them a spiritual essence, which are also powerful energies that make human beings unique. People's souls (like Adam and Eve) had tremendous power and purity, but after the fall and expulsion of Eden, the heritability of humanity began to deteriorate until the human race degraded to the state of weak and stupid creatures. infinitely far from the power of their ancestors. However, even regressing, human souls retain an immense amount of power and light, said to contain the light of at least 100 stars. * Hell: Hell, also known as the underworld, lake of fire, bismus, and countless other names, is the spiritual kingdom of punishment and pain created by God for the devil and his legions of demons. Described as the most terrible plane of existence, where sinners and evil souls are punished for eternity.